1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a medium cartridge that supplies a long recording medium, and a printer that uses the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art discloses a medium cartridge that suppliably comprises a recording medium. This medium cartridge (adhesive tape cartridge) comprises a recording medium roll (first roll) around which is wound the long recording medium (print-receiving adhesive tape), and a support member (first bracket part) that rotatably supports the recording medium roll.
In the prior art, the recording medium is sequentially wound in a recording medium roll, from the inside to the outside in a radial direction. Normally, both width-direction end positions (in other words, the width-direction center positions) of the medium are mutually aligned in all layers of the wound recording medium. Nevertheless, depending on the material of the recording medium, displacement from the aligned state may occur as a result of the temperature and humidity conditions during storage, causing the recording medium roll to deform as a result. Further, even in cases where the deformation resulting from temperature and humidity conditions does not occur, displacement and irregular winding of the recording medium similar to that described above may occur due to impact during handling or the like, causing deformation of the recording medium roll similar to the above. In such a case, the handleability and operability of the medium cartridge decrease, resulting in inconvenience.